


Sick

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas gift, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Edge isn't feeling well, he won't admit it though.
Relationships: Edge/Stretch, Felldyne & Edge, Papscest - Relationship, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kit! <3

Edge had woken up feeling not great. He’d brushed it off though, he didn’t have time to spare with feeling not great, surely it was nothing. But now that ‘not great’ feeling had transformed into an _awful_ feeling. He had even _less_ time he could spend feeling awful, he had a job to do.

Except he couldn’t get his eye-lights to focus properly on text on the important piece of paperwork he was supposed to be filling out. He couldn’t even remember what it was supposed to be about exactly.

He lifted a hand to massage his temple for what little good it did for his burgeoning headache. Getting sick on the Surface wasn’t as dangerous as it was back in his home universe but that wasn’t much of a relief. He was still a high ranking member of the Royal Guard, meaning he _did not have time for this_. “ _Fuck_.”

“Something wrong?”

He looked up to see that Undyne – his Undyne – had stepped into his office probably to inquire about the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out.

“I’m fine,” he lied, putting on a grin.

She frowned and raised her eyebrows, clearly not fooled, darn. She marched over and placed a hand on his forehead. He tried to pull away but there was nothing he could do.

“You feel about as hot as damn fire elemental,” she said with a disproving frown as she finally pulled away from him. “I’m no doctor but even I know that’s the opposite of fine.”

“It’s not _that_ bad. I’m just a bit under the weather, I’ll be fine.”

“Yep, you sure will because I’m sending you home.”

“There’s no need for that.”

Instead of replying she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number into it. Whoever she was calling had to have picked up either on the first to second ring with how quickly she replied to their assumed greeting. “Yup, I’m calling to let you know that your bone-friend’s ill. So get your butt over here to take him home.”

“Are you calling Stretch?” Edge asked as she hung up. That was just unfair. “I told it, it’s not a big deal, I’ll be…”

Stretch popped in in front of Edge’s desk, next to Undyne. “Yo uh… you really don’t look so great. Not that I mean you’re not good looking, you always are, just that…

“Shut up,” Edge interrupted. “Go back home, I’m _fine_.”

“He’s lying,” Undyne said. “Take him home, make him some soup, and make him take a nap. He’s not allowed back at work until he’s better.”

Before Edge could try again to insist that that _wasn’t necessary_ , that he didn’t need nor did he want to be babied, Stretch teleported behind his chair to put his hands on Edge’s shoulders. “Orders is orders,” he said a half second before teleporting them.

The world lurched _very_ unpleasantly and suddenly they were standing in their living room. Edge groaned, grasping onto Stretch’s arm to steady himself. Teleporting was _never_ pleasant but that had been _even worse_ , he almost felt like he might vomit.

“You okay?” Stretch asked, all the joviality gone from his voice now, replaced with concern.

“Just a bit of a headache, I’m fine.”

“All right, let’s get you some soup and pain reliever and then we can take a hot bath and then nap time. How does that sound?”

Like heaven. Edge only grunted though. As much as he’d rather not be taken care of he really didn’t have the energy to say ‘no’ to that especially when a small weak part of him _did_ want it.

Stretch put an arm around his shoulders and guided him towards the bedroom. Once there, he lowered him on the bed and even pulled his shoes off him, a _completely_ unnecessary measure that Edge was too slow to protest on.

“I’ll be right back,” Stretch said as he straightened before vanishing with a pop.

Edge sighed as he positioned the pillows so he could lean back comfortably into them. There was no point fighting it, he lacked the energy to insist on not being taking care of hard enough to overpower Stretch’s stubbornness.

True to his word, Stretch was back in mere minutes. He held a steaming bowl of soup in one hand and a couple pain pills in the other. He handed both to Edge.

The soup was clearly from a can but despite that, it was pretty good. The fact that it was warm was what really sold it right now. While he ate, Stretch left to fill the tub. He returned just in time for Edge to finish eating.

“You’re going to get sick if you spend too much time with me,” Edge said when Stretch offered to bathe with him.

“Nah, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” said with all the confidence of an idiot about to expose himself to something he was going to regret later.

Despite that, Edge didn’t protest when Stretch got into the tub with him, probably couldn’t have if he’d wanted to. The water was the _perfect_ temperature, soothing the ache in all his bones that he hadn’t been fully aware of just how bad it was until now.

They didn’t speak much while they bathed. It was a _miracle_ on Stretch’s part, normally when they showered or had a bath together, he would make _all_ sorts of lewd comments and jokes and puns which maybe only half of which actually led to sex. Edge didn’t _really_ mind that most of the time but right now, the peace and quiet was a very welcome change.

As the meds he took kicked in, his headache and fever easing, Edge grew sleepy. The pleasant warm kind of sleepy, strengthened by the warm water. By the end of the bath he was struggling to stay awake. There was a good chance he might’ve drifted off if Stretch weren’t with him. So in the end, it was a good thing he’d stuck around, hopefully for his sake he wouldn’t catch whatever foul illness Edge had.

After drying off, Edge was almost tempted to skip getting dressed in favor of just collapsing back into bed. But Stretch pulled out his favourite pair of soft kitten pajamas they were freshly laundered too so they were warm and smelled clean and fresh.

Unsurprisingly, Stretch put on his matching pair of puppy pajamas and joined Edge in the bed. “You feel better?” he asked in a whisper as he snuggled close.

Too sleepy to open his eyes more than a crack, Edge grunted. “Yes, thank you. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Stretch might’ve said more but it was lost as Edge drifted off, warm and secure in his arms.


End file.
